It Burned
by SuperSizedMcshizzleLover
Summary: 'Ironic isn't it? That I got burned when I literally can't. But emotionally, that can burn, a lot.' Leo Valdez meets the girl of his dreams when he crashes on Ogygia, the beautiful island home of the more beautiful Titaness Calypso, daughter of Atlas. He finally believes that he has a girlfriend that actually likes him back, only to later find her with Percy of all people. Its good
1. Chapter 1

Bam! I'm Back Baby

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: I own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Piper (plus charmspeak): No you don't. Agree with me.**

 **Me: I don't own the series.** **LLL**

 **Chapter Question: How long is Percy stranded on Calypso's island?**

Leo's P.O.V

She had to didn't she! She had to date that backstabbing little… Oops. I should probably start at the start. He he. Start at the start. Sorry. Anyway…

A few days ago…

Me and my good buddy Festus after, _again_ , crashing on Ogygia and taking Calypso this time, were flying back to Camp. I was all ready to introduce Calypso to everyone, but, surprisingly, no one noticed! Too busy eating, because it was dinner after all. I made an important discovery then, yelling at the top of your lungs 'Bam! I'm back baby!' is a good way of grabbing everyone's attention. Shocker! Sarcasm for those who didn't catch it there. Not that surprisingly, because everyone loves the Super-Sized McShizzle, everyone swarmed us. Come to think of it, they probably wanted to know who the beautiful new girl was. Parting for Chiron, they let him come up to us. "Welcome back Leo. I see you brought a new girl back." Addressing Calypso, he asked who she was, she answered, obviously. After dinner, everyone went back to swarming us. Percy lingered at the edge, almost out of sight but not completely. From what happened, I guess my awesome girlfriend saw him. She ran to him and hugged him. But it didn't stop there, oh no! She then kissed him! I guess she wasn't as done with Percy as I thought.

I ran. I know it sound cowardly but I couldn't bear it, my girlfriend pretty much dumping me without actually telling me. Ducking, dodging, rolling and doing all kinds of flips. I fished in my awesome magic tool belt and brought out a smoke bomb. I dropped it and climbed a column in the area. I was lucky Annabeth had installed a roof because of all the rain Mr. D let in. The beam thingummies weren't touching the ceiling so, having the great advantage of being scrawny, I hung off one where no one could see me. When all the search parties had gone off searching for me, Percy and Calypso remained, with me eavesdropping. I only heard some of it. But this is what I managed to get:

Calypso: I'm pretty sure he knows I'm with you now.

Percy: Annabeth isn't here and I'm sure Leo will tell her.

Calypso: Duh. Why did he even run off?

Percy: Because he's weak and a coward.

Hearing that I silently dropped down from the beam and ran to seek comfort in my awesome secret Leo Cave. Beckendorf's bed had some seriously cool buttons. I didn't know what some did yet. But I did run. I did go to Hephaestus Cabin. I did ignore my cabin mates' questions at the tears pouring down my face and at what was wrong. And I definitely stayed in my Leo cave for about a month. The only reason I opened the door was for food and drink. My cabin mates brought it if you were wondering. I had equipped it with a toilet, full bathroom necessities and a magic fire place that restocked its own fuel. The first time I opened the door for something other than food was when I heard Piper's voice. And she told me to open the door, even just a tiny bit. If she was charmspeaking all the rest of my friends would have tried already. So anyway, I opened it, just a tiny crack, and only because Piper was nice to me mostly, didn't slap me when I made jokes and best of all she taught me how to mostly how to control my fire powers. Seriously, it's embarrassing when my nose catches on fire. So, anyway, when I opened the door for Piper, this is what happened:

Me: What *sniff* is it *sniff*? (It _is_ hard to get over some stuff for me)

Piper: Leeeoooo, you need to come out of that Leo House or whatever you call it.

Me: It's a Leo CAVE Piper. And no, I won't come out. I'm still not over The Incident.

Piper: What's the incident?

Me: A) You have to say it with an air of importance. B) Bye.

Piper: (insert charmspeak) don't close that door. (No charmspeak) you can stay there if you want but let me in and tell me what The Incident is.

Me: Fine. Come on in.

"So, what's The Incident?" Piper sat in one of my awesome chairs that hung halfway down from the ceiling…

 **The answer is: two weeks. Percy is stuck on the island for two weeks.**

 **I'm not saying well done to single people. I'm just giving the answer and you say to yourself if you got it right or not. Well done if you did.**


	2. Chapter 2

2\. What the What Was That?!

 **Chapter Question: True or False: Leo has a pretty bad childhood?**

Piper's P.O.V

As I sat in one of Leo's awesome chairs that hung halfway down from the ceiling I popped the big question, "What's The Incident?" I got ready to move into his chair because they were roomy enough for two. And the reason is the fact the he was probably going to start blubbing. Boy was I wrong. He said "Calypso indirectly broke up with me so I spied on them from the top of a rafter-beam thingummy. I then heard Percy say 'he pretty much broke up with Annabeth, I'm sure Leo will tell her' and I will! I heard Calypso question my running away and then Percy said… he said I was weak and cowardly." At that Leo burst into flames, screamed this horrible scream and started to throw fire balls at two badly scorched photos of Calypso and Percy. I guess he'd been doing it all month. Just hopefully without his entire body covered in flames. Running over to him I stopped at side to stop being in line of fire. Literally. "Leo! Leo! LEO! Snap out of it!" I ended up throwing a small rock at his head. Luckily for me, he did snap out of it. Luckily for him, I brought ambrosia and nectar in case he got hurt. "Ow! Pipes! What the heck was that for?"

"It was so you stopped being a crazy fire bomb throwing lunatic! Now eat this ambrosia. Then tell me what it tasted like. And what the what was that?!"

"Uhhh" he said, scratching his head," That is what happens when I get really mad, even with memories, fresh ones are worse. Why do I need to tell you what it tastes like?"

"Cos I want you to. Now tell me" I was getting pretty fed up with him now.

"It tastes like crushed ice, drizzled with honey. Happy now?"

I was happy with that now so, being the good friend I was, I charmspeaked him to come with me. I just love charmspeaking people sometimes. "Leo. Stop complaining and just go through the stupid door." I was unsuccessfully trying to get Leo through the door of Aphrodite Cabin while the rest just went out to archery. For an hour. Which gave me plenty of time to turn Leo back to his own self. I forced him through the door, sat him in a chair and set to work. We always had a change of clothes for everyone in the least fashionable cabins. I threw clothes at him to change into, I combed his hair, I shaved the start of a beard at his protests but seriously, he doesn't look good with a beard, I even gave him cologne from one of my nice brothers Mitchell. It was barely any! With that I took him out the door and into the camp.

 **A/N: I'm trying for longer chapters but I'm writing as much as I can get. Review and rate please. And only give constructive criticism.**

 **Answer: True. From the small amounts of info we get, it sounds like he does. I'm sorry Leo, but I have a horrible life too. It's just better than yours, probably.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Question: who is Juniper?**

Annabeth's P.O.V

As I was just finishing tidying my notes and sketches away for cabin inspection, Leo came running up to me, Piper hot on his heels. At first, my thoughts were ' _whoa. Leo came out of his cave?'_ then they were _'Why do they both look so mad?'_ Going towards them, when I reached I gave them both a puzzled look. Then, still with a weird look on my face, I asked my important question, "What's up with you guys?" Then weirdly, instead of Piper explaining, Leo did. These were his exact words: 'When you and Piper weren't at my big entrance at dinner for some reason, Calypso ran up to Percy, hugged him then kissed him. And he kissed back!' To be honest, I was shocked. First at Percy then I was mad at him for cheating on me. I mean, HOW DARE HE do that! Really!

Being the sensible girl I was, I broke up with Percy. I knew it would please my mother, but I did it for me. This was my full break up scene, everything, and because he didn't break up with me in person, I would break up with him in person. Here it is: I stormed up to him, dragged him way, away from Calypso, out of earshot of everyone and yelled at him. My words were "HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME! AND FOR HER OF ALL GIRLS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BADLY THAT COULD EFFECT ME! YOU PROBABLY HEARD WHAT HAPPENED TO LEO WHEN HE _SAW_ HER KISS YOU! I breathed (yes, occasionally I breathe in a rant) "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU KISSED HER BACK AS WELL! LEO STAYED IN HIS CAVE FOR A MONTH, A MONTH, AND HE STILL ISN'T OVER IT! GO BACK TO THAT LITTLE B**** AND DATE HER BECAUSE WE ARE OVER!" and with that, I stormed away to tell Leo and Piper what I did.

Forward an hour…

"I'm sorry again for bringing you into my break-up Leo, but it was necessary." We were sat in the woods by Juniper's tree, talking about it. "Annabeth, why the heck are you sorry!" Leo was staring at me, dumbstruck by my story, "that break up sounded FREAKING AWESOME!" Just the response I was going to get. Even Piper agreed "He's got a point Annie- I mean Annabeth. It sounds pretty awesome to me." She too, was staring at me, but they were both clapping slowly, shaking their heads. Well, I guess you can't argue with these kind of friends. Can you?

 **A/N: Sorry it's short but the next one is going to have a bit of drama in. and a date. Or two. :D**

 **Answer: Juniper is Grover's girlfriend. I thought it would be better with an important tree in it. Anyways, well done if you got it right.**

 **Peace out my little ShizzleLovers. Yes my people have a name. Peace \/.**


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Uh… Annie, who's this?

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Hey Leo, do the honours that I hate please.**

 **Leo: Sure. Lola (my internet name. I feature in this story) doesn't own any of us. Rick does.**

 **Chappie question: How does Leo know Spanish?**

Leo's P.O.V

So… as we were walking back to our cabins, a random woman appeared. Most mortals would run away but, demigods on the other hand stay put and think that they're either a goddess or a new demigod. She looked like Annie except this goddess was wearing grey jeans and a top with an owl on. So I guessed she was Athena, Annabeth mom. Being the (mostly) polite boy I am, and not wishing to be blasted to ashes, I bowed to her. "Uh… Annie, is this your mother or your older sister?" I needed to say it or I would have a burning nose. As for my answer, I was ignored. By Annabeth and Athena. Speaking of the Lady, she spoke with such joy in her voice, she sounded like Aphrodite. "Oh Anniebeth! (Yes, she said Anniebeth) I knew you would dump him some day! I'm so proud!" At this, as if she was possessed by the love lady herself, she did a little bounce and hugged Annabeth. Really! "Why did you do it?" Wisdom released its daughter and looked her in the eye "Was he a horrible boyfriend to you? Did he try and hurt you? Did he… did he cheat on you?" Annabeth silently nodded to the last, then spoke with such venom, she could have been a snake, "Yes. Yes he did cheat on me. With… Calypso" At the she-diablo's name, she spat on the floor and stamped on it. Just like me, because I did do the same thing. We, me and Pipes, were told to stand off to the side for a minute so we did. We watched the pair talk. Then we were allowed to come over again. Piper beat me to it, asking the very question I had, "Athena, don't you have work to do?" She (Athena) nodded and disappeared in a flash of grey light.

"So, Anniebeth" I said with a teasing tone, "What was that about?" I prodded her arm with my finger. She seemed to be in a daze so I used a trick Percy taught everyone who was friends with her: 'Spiders. large, hairy spiders.' Now that woke her up from her little bubble of thought-dream. "Huh? Oh, she had an idea that we should set each other up with a date and go on a double date. I agreed." Being me, I naturally thought ' _Well then. That could go horribly wrong or wonderfully right_.' Knowing demigod dates, which we were allowed into the mortal world for, we would get attacked. I bade the girls' farewell and ran all the way to Aphrodite cabin for help. When I got there, I knocked and was greeted by a small blonde girl with braces. _Lacy,_ I remembered. "Uh… Hi Lacy, can I have a bit of info on crushes. Please?" I scratched my head, embarrassed. She squealed and yanked me inside, almost yanking my arm out the socket. "Girls! We've got a Code Puzzle." At this, she turned around and explained, "Code Puzzle means it's about crushes." Again yanking my poor arm she pulled me into a chair and soon a dozen girls were questioning me: 'what's the issue?', 'who's the crush?' I stood up and told them the problem I had. "OK, I and Annabeth have been set a task by Athena to set each other up for a double date. I need to know who has a crush on her." With this a list was passed to Lacy, who I guess was second-in-command, and from what I saw had one name on that wasn't Percy thank the gods. "OK. Leo, your answer is… Johnny Star, Apollo Cabin." Sure, I knew who Johnny was, he had the classic blond hair and blue eyes of all Apollo's kids but he could only play string instruments for some reason. I ran out of the Barbie doll Cabin after thanking the Barbie dolls to the home of Johnny Star. To ask him to go on the double date.

Annabeth's P.O.V (A/N: there might be more than one multi-pov chapters)

I saw Leo racing towards Apollo Cabin and was surprised at how fast he could run, I mean, it never occurred that he could. Being as calm as I could about entering the dreaded Barbie doll Cabin, I knocked and was greeted by Lacy, Piper's second-in-command. I explained about my mom's task and had my arm almost pulled out, I never knew that Aphrodite's kids were so strong. I was pushed into a chair and a list with one name on was given to Lacy, "OK. Annabeth, the girl who has a major crush on Leo is… Lola Jones, Hades Cabin" I knew who Lola was, I knew everyone at Camp. She looked like an Athena camper, but she had almost all the capabilities of the other cabin gods because the blessed her. She hated the name Lola so she made everyone call her Iona, her middle name **(A/N: My real name** ), or she would dangle them from a tree branch over a pit to the Underworld **(A/N: I would do that)**. I'd only ever seen her do it to the Stoll brothers (big surprise) though. She scared almost everyone, Leo was one of the exceptions so I guess she liked him because he wasn't afraid of her. She can shadow-travel and open Underworld portals, play some instruments perfectly and has a perfect tan, can do some magic, can fight insanely well, she always has perfect Iris-message reception, she can zap people with a thunderbolt (her and Thalia are good friends), she can do tons of Hermes abilities and about five other gods had blessed her, including Amphitrite **(A/N: those are some of my favourite ones. Is that how it's spelt?)**. I walked out calmly after thanking Lacy and went to Hades Cabin to ask her if she would go on our double date.

Johnny's P.O.V (I'm doing my POV as well)

Now, because I'm a sort of 'different' child of Apollo, I can only play string instruments. Oh, uh, I should introduce myself. I'm Johnny Star, I'm 17, second-in command to Will Solace in Apollo Cabin and my dad has for some reason only given me the gift of being the best string instrument player at Camp. I was getting my daily lesson on how to play other instruments, taught by Kayla, when Leo came in and asked for me to come outside. I shrugged and followed him out the door. "Uh  
Leo, what do you want? I'm trying to learn how to play a lyre. It's harder than it looks, you know!"  
" No I didn't know that but thanks for the randomly useless fact. Now, from Lacy in the Barbie Cabin, I heard you like Annabeth, is that true because if it is I have an important question for you." He said it all in one breath. I did like Annabeth but she would probably gut me with her knife is I asked her out. "Yes, I like her", I muttered, hanging my head, "Don't tell her or she'll gut me with that knife." I tried to hide the blushing but it failed. Miserably. "YES!" Leo yelled, doing a jump, "Me and Annabeth had a task set by her Mom to set each other up for a double date. Will you go on it with her? Please?" He had those annoying puppy-eyes that worked too well, not that I would've said no. "What time and where?" he gave me some paper and ran off, probably to celebrate. I checked the paper and made a mental note that it was at eight on the beach. Not in the mortal world. I went back to Kayla and had to tell her or she would have stopped my lessons.

Iona's P.O.V

Lying on my bed, playing on my awesomely stolen IPhone, taken from the Stoll's who were too scared to steal it back, I was blaring out Fall out Boy from my stereo. It was on _My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark,_ also known as Light 'Em Up. I used it to practice fighting, with my wooden stick, complete with hilt **(I have one.)** or sword. It just got to the chorus when I heard a knock, so, I grabbed my stick off the wall, and opened the door. It turned out to be Annabeth, so lowering my stick, I paused the music and invited her in. I did some serious remodelling with my magic, the walls were still obsidian but I redecorated the ceiling and floor in sapphire blue and cyclone grey, floor and ceiling, the ceiling complete with lightning in the clouds. She sat in of my ceiling chairs, complete with a pulley system to change the height of them. I lolled in the other, and questioned her "So, Anna," I drawled "What brings you here? Not many people dare enter my lair." I kept one hand on my sword next to me, the other started making the ceiling turn into a storm, complete with lightning and thunder noises. "Uhhh, I heard from Lacy that you have a major crush on Leo." I started but it was true. "Yeah. Why the freaking heck d'ya wanna know?" She started then, but she calmed down a bit. Stuttering slightly she asked the question I hoped to hear from Leo "My mother set us a task to set each other up for a double date and seeing as you like Leo I was hoping you'd go on it with us." I nearly did a jump but, being me, I didn't. I smiled slightly and, the Love Lady Child side of me made me say yes, not that would've said no. "What time and where?" she just grinned and handed me some paper. Then ran off. I checked it and noted that it said eight on the beach. Stranger it said on our beach. Not a mortal one. Also dress fancier. I looked at my jeans and shirt and agreed with the paper. Then I tried to pick what to wear. All my clothes, well nearly all of them, were dark. So I picked a dark dress from about 50. Just because I'm Hades kid doesn't mean I can't be a girly girl very rarely. Like Nico smiling. That's how often I'm girly.

 **I lied about the dates but they are in the next one. Answer is: Leo has Spanish roots and was taught by his Mum. My P.O.V and every bit about me is what I would do. But I'm not at Camp yet. All my P.O.V is going to be labelled as MY P.O.V now.**


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Dates Are Hard!

 **Me: Anniebeth, do the disclaimer.  
Annabeth: Ok, but NEVER call me Anniebeth. Iona doesn't own the series, Uncle Rick does.  
Leo: Sup. I am featuring in this chapter with you and Annabeth.  
Me: I didn't let you be here. I'd hate you for interrupting if I didn't have a crush on you.  
Leo: Uhhh… Pretty girl say what? Did you say you had a…  
Me: I said take me to Camp Half-Blood from Sutton on Sea in Lincolnshire, England because I want to meet the Seven and the rest of Camp. Both Camps.  
Leo: But… *me glare* Uhhh, we'll finish later.**

 **Question is *drumroll*: What is Percy's middle name? I don't know. I want to know. So there won't be an answer for this one.**

3rd Person P.O.V

As the four demigods were getting ready, Leo was attacked. By a daughter of Aphrodite. As were Annabeth and Johnny.

Leo's P.O.V

I was just finishing adjusting my suit in the Leo Cave, black with a blood red tie and shoes, set out by Lacy, when I accidentally pressed the Open button. Just as well I had it on really. I was then confronted by Lacy herself, who I've decided to call Midge (because all Aphrodite's kids buzz around you and annoy you). She dragged me out and took me to the beach where I saw Annabeth too before we were blindfolded.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I finished putting on the slight shimmery gold make up I had to go with my dress when Cleo from Aphrodite Cabin came in wiped it all off. I got some on my dress, which I loved. It was silvery-gold with a chunky gold strap on the left shoulder, silver gems on the hem and it came down to my ankles. It even had matching heels with a silver gem on each golden toe. She moaned something about putting it on too heavily, the make-up that is, then re-did it better. I was led to beach and blindfolded after I saw Leo. Probably so we didn't see our dates.

Johnny's P.O.V

My suit looked awesome. It was gold, with silvery-gold shoes. I loved it. I had even combed my hair, which I never do. It was Annabeth! Her! Drew from Aphrodite came in and led me to the beach. Like I would get lost! I saw Annabeth looking beautiful in her dress that matched my suit perfectly. Leo's date hadn't arrived yet. I wonder who it is. Seriously.

My P.O.V

I found my girly side, which meant Nico must have smiled. My dress looked A-Maz-Ing. See? My girly side. Sadly that means I turn a bit American. I'm English you see. Yeah, so my dress IS still amazing, I kept it. I always will. It has blood red straps and shoes with obsidian studs (I'm obsessed with the stuff), the rest is black with red studs on the waist line. It comes down to my knees. I had smoky-eyes (is that what it's called) and red blush with black lipstick. My hair was curled at the ends like ringlets but the rest in natural waves. I went to the beach and saw LEO LOOKING 1000% HOT. He and Anna were blindfolded. I was not thankfully. Johnny was there. I presumed Anna's date. I felt my girly side fade away just a tiny bit so I could be my nearly normal self. I sometimes hate the Love Lady for blessing me. I had a sign that said to undo the blindfold, I undid it and then He saw me. "Woah. Just woah." I looped my arm through his and he led the way somewhere unknown while Annabeth did the same with her date.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't help but smile. I was taking Johnny to a classic first date, the movies. We were going to see *insert romantic film here*. I loved it so much! I prayed to Aphrodite for the first time ever in a relationship to make sure our date was perfect. I even prayed to her to grant all four of us good luck in our relationship. I took him all the way to the seats I pre booked before telling my awesome date what we were seeing. It appeared he wasn't at all interested in it but he was crying all the way through. Wow! But the best bit was in the middle of the date. He took ME to this fancy restaurant full of amazing architecture. We ate, we talked, we payed, we left. I took him back to the beach after our walk and he kissed me. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Now I sound like my mother. But he did! On the lips! Then he ran to his cabin. I would of. But I was still overjoyed. SO I practically skipped back. Actually, scratch that, I did skip. I hope Iona stays true to her word and meets me outside her cabin to swap stories.

My POV

Our date was different to the normal date people first go on. We went to a machine workshop. I know, I know, you'll be thinking stuff like _Why did you go there? Why not somewhere romantic?_ Well, we went there because I felt at home there and so did he. As for how we got there, that's due to my badassness. I own an amazing motorbike, black duh, so we went on that. Besides I learnt later on that he somehow got one to fly when he when 14, my age, so I figured that he'd be fine on one. I'd used some magic from my blessing and Hecate's actual kids to make my bike super high-tech and it even had most of the Argo II stuff on it, such as the fact I could make the radio play a YouTube or DemiTube video, complete with screen, I could produce any drinks possible, or food. I even gave it Festus' qualities like transforming into a house. It takes about five minutes for it to become a house but I'm getting off-track here, back to the date.

I enchanted our clothes to clean themselves if they got dirty, and I made sure it was my workshop, not his. No offence to Leo, but my workshop's waaay better than his. "So… what d'ya think?" I showed him round. He seemed particularly interested in the door he couldn't go through. "Venir en mi San Valentin, sabemos que tenemos que ir alli para la gira." I translated the Spanish into meaning _Come on my valentine, you know we have to go in there for the tour._ Yes, I learnt Spanish for him. I replied "Mas tarde, mi Corazon." Meaning 'later my heart.' After about another 5 minutes of him whining I agreed to shut him up. "Ahora es el tiempo" Meaning 'now is time'. I put in a code and the door slid open. It was my game room. It had every gadget possible and my entire workshop had free Wi-Fi. I had painted over the celestial bronze walls to make everyone confused when there were no monster attacks. "Woah. When did you even get this and how come it's so big? It looks like a tiny apartment from the outside." I just grinned. I had a devilish smile that could match his exactly. I just pulled that smile and said "How come your cabin his another floor but only has one from the outside? Same reason, magic." I led him to my dance floor. "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said 'you're holding back' she said 'shut up and dance with me'. This woman's my destiny, she said 'Ohhhohoh, shut up and dance with me." The song started playing. We both sang. Leo said I sounded amazing, I shyly held out a letter. It read 'Leo, be mi Corazon, be mi Corazon. Do the honour of starting this relationship.' So of course he said yes.

We rode back to beach and shared a kiss after. I ran back to my cabin to meet Annabeth. "So, how did it go?" we spoke in unison with identical expressions and excitement.

 **I'm so mean for cliff hangers. But there will be more on Tuesday or Wednesday. I already have a ship name for me and Leo, which will be found out soon aka next chappie. This was a long one for me. Vote for ship names for Annie and Johnny. I'm thinking Jannabeth? Peace out my ShizzleLovers. \/. :P.**


End file.
